Hand In Hand Forever
"Hand In Hand Forever", also known as "We Grew Together", is a song sung by all of the Studio's students. It is originally sung in Spanish by all of the young main cast of Violetta. Lyrics English= We walk together in every step that brought us here We’ve come a long way and now we’ll never disappear We cling together and made our way out of the shadows Like we were meant to with every note of the piano We’re all okay In the end the ground beneath us will disappear as we take flight It’s the end but believe us We’ll always be the dreamers Close together in our hearts The magic we shared is always gonna be there within us Like a night sky full of stars We will be hand in hand forever We walk together with every step a miracle (It is a miracle) We cut the passion in every song and every dance (Each song and every dance) We cling together and came along and baby I know We’ve gone through changes so we can be afraid of some more We’re all okay And now we’re leaving the ground beneath us Nothing could ever come between us You’ll always be a guiding light I wanna say (say) We’ve got our destiny to follow and our memories to make us fly It’s the end but believe us With all the things that we’ve been through We will always be in each other’s hearts (Be in each other’s hearts) The magic we shared together will stay with us forever Like a night sky full of stars We will be hand in hand forever I will be there by your side A melody that’s always on your mind (on your mind) Like in a song We’ll be the chorus in your heart We’ll sing in tune from the start But the end’s just a place to start To start over again I won’t be afraid, never be afraid It’s the end but believe us We’ll always be the dreamers Close together in our hearts The magic we shared is always gonna be there within us Like a night sky full of stars We will be hand in hand forever I will be there by your side A melody that’s always on your mind |-| Spanish= Crecimos juntos había todo por hacer Y caminamos había tanto que aprender Crecimos juntos y sin querer hallé tus manos Fuimos creciendo con cada nota de aquél piano ¿Y ahora qué? ¿A dónde irán los que conocimos? Los que llegamos al final Voy por nuevos caminos con lo que hemos vivido Magia y creatividad Verdad en los corazones Cielos de mil colores Eso quiero recordar Siempre a mi lado está tu mano Crecimos juntos con un sueño en cada mirada (cada mirada) Y caminamos con la pasión que nos guiaba (tanta pasión) Crecimos juntos y así pudimos reflejarnos (oh-oh-oh, oh-oh) Fuimos cambiando pero siempre nos levantamos (oh-ohhh) ¿Y ahora qué? (¿qué?) ¿A dónde irán los que conocimos? Los qué no están Los que seguimos Y los que un día volverán Y ahora sé (sé) Siempre estarás aquí a mi lado Veo la luz que tú me das Vou por novos caminhos With all the things that we've been through Magia e creativita La creativita Vérité dans le cœur Ciel du mille couleurs Eso quiero recordar Siempre a mi lado está tu mano Que me ayuda a continuar Y juntos ya llegamos al final (al final) Like in a song Qui recommence encore un fois Para dar esperança a un coração No hay final Sei tu sai com'é Niente da temeré I won't be afraid Nada temeré Voy por nuevos caminos con lo que hemos vivido Magia y creatividad Verdad en los corazones Cielos de mil colores Eso quiero recordar Siempre a mi lado está tu mano Que me ayuda a continuar Y juntos ya llegamos al final Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version of this song is called "Crecimos Juntos" (We Grew Together). *The song was written by the students at the studio. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Music